The Ghost Inside of Me
by Miss Rapper
Summary: This is about when a girl is possessed by a demonic force who is really powerful.


I didn't know it would happen to me, only me but my brother knew it and even though he tried to save me... I wouldn't listen to him.

It all started on my 13th birthday and everything was like any other day but I had a feeling something was about to happen.

I woke up and my parents were in my room and they both yelled, ''Happy birthday!''

They scared me and I then asked them, ''What are you guys doing up so early?''

''What do you mean early? It's only 8:00 a.m. Tara.'' my mom said and her name is Helen Baker.

I looked at my clock and it was indeed 8:00 a.m.

''Now get up because your mother and I made you breakfast.'' my dad said and his name is John Baker.

''And we have another surprise for you.'' my mom said.

I got out of bed and got myself ready for my day.

My brother, who is one year older than me, was downstairs when he said to me, ''Good morning peep sqeek.''

''Don't call me that idiot.'' I said.

When I sat down my parents sat my birthday breakfast down in front of me.

On the plate were pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

''How come you didn't make me that for breakfast?'' my brother asked and his name is Nate.

''Because it's not your birthday.'' my dad said.

''Whatever.'' Nate said.

After breakfast mom and dad were getting ready for work and Nate was still getting ready for school because he wasn't really dress.

I was downstairs when I saw a moving truck pull up in front of the house and I called my parents.

They came in the family room and I asked, ''Why is that truck here?''

''Because we are moving to a new house.'' my dad said.

''Is that my other present?'' I asked.

''Yes it is and the best part is at the new house your room is huge.'' my mom said.

''I want to move but how am I suppose to pack and I have to go to school?'' I asked.

''Don't worry about that, your dad and I get home early so we can do it and by the way Nate is already packed.'' my mom said.

Nate came downstairs and said, ''I'm leaving for school bye guys.''

''Hold up, if you are walking to school you have to walk with Tara.'' my dad said.

''Why?'' Nate asked.

''Because we won't be able to drop her off and you two go to the same school.'' my mom said.

''But I don't want my friends to see me with my little sister.'' Nate said.

''I'm 13 and you're 14, I'm not little anymore you dummy.'' I said.

''If you don't take her to school with you, you are going to be grounded.'' my dad said.

''Fine, we can walk together.'' Nate said.

* * *

When we got to school,we went straight to our class rooms and I saw my friend Katie, ''Hey Tara, happy birthday.''

''Thanks.'' I said.

''So I heard you are going to move into a new house today.'' Katie said.

''How did you know that?'' I asked.

''Because I heard your brother talking about it to his friends.'' Katie said.

''My brother is an idiot.'' I said.

''You call him that all the time.'' Katie said.

''I say it because it's true.'' I said.

Katie laughed at what I said and I was laughing too.

After school my brother and I went to our house and when we got there the door was locked and on the door was a note.

_Dear Nate and Tara,_

_ Your father and I are at the new house because we were finished packing everything and we couldn't_ wait_ anymore. The address is 187 West Church Street and when you come to the new house, we are going to unpack everything we can and I am going to make a special dinner._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

''Well let's go to this new house.'' Nate said.

We had to walk to the new house and it was a long walk but it was worth it because when we saw the house it was big and beautiful.

Our parents came out and mom asked, ''How do you kids like the house?''

''I love it.'' Nate said.

''What about you Tara?'' Dad asked.

I wasn't listen to him because it was like my mind was somewhere else and then I went to the backyard.

When I went to the backyard I looked around and I saw this necklace on the ground and it was really pretty.

I put the necklace around my neck when I had this feeling someone was watching me, I turned around to see if anyone was there but I saw no one and I thought it was strange.

I decided to go in the house and in the inside, it was huge because basicly everything was big and then my family came in.

''So, do you like the house?'' Dad asked.

''Yeah, it's the best house I've ever been in.'' I said.

My mom looked at my neck and asked, ''Where did you get that necklace?''

''I found it in the backyard.'' I said.

''Does it belong to anyone?'' Mom asked.

''I don't think so, no one's name is on it. Can I keep it?'' I asked.

''Sure, it's you birthday.'' Mom said.

After that we went upstairs to our new rooms and I got the big one.

We started to unpack when I saw a figure at my window, I thought it was my brother playing some kind of prank on me but I knew it was too advanced for him because he really can't scare me good.

I went to my window to see what it was and I saw it was a ghostly figure... I rubbed my eyes and when I looked again, it was gone.

I thought that it was just my mind playing tricks on me but I had a feeling that it was probably real.

I shook my head and went back to unpack my things when my brother came in my new room and said, ''Mom told me to tell you that we are going to have dinner in thirty minutes so you need yo hurry up.''

''Tell her I said okay and I need to ask you something.'' I said.

''What?'' Nate asked.

''Were you at my window?'' I asked.

''How was I at your window when I was putting my things away? You need to get out of this house and get some fresh air.'' Nate said.

''Whatever.'' I said.

He left my room and I just stood there thinking about how the new house would change our lives.

Will me and Nate get along? Will mom and dad fight? Will we get a pet? I thought about it when mom came up to my room and said, ''It's time for dinner.''

''Okay.'' I said.

* * *

I was walking downstairs when I suddenly began to roll down the stairs.

_Boom, boom, boom _I went and I finally made it down to the bottom of the stairs.

My parents and Nate came running to see what happened and my dad asked, ''Honey are you okay?''

''No, I think my ankle is broken.'' I said.

My dad picked up my ankle and I started to cry out.

''I think it really is broken, we should take her to the hospital.'' My mom suggested.

''Sure, Nate you can stay here.'' My dad had told him.

They took me to the hospital and when we got there the doctor asked, ''Can you tell me what happened?"

''I don't know, I was walking down the stairs and then I suddenly fell.'' I said.

''Did anyone push you?'' the doctor asked.

''No, my brother was in his room and my parents were in the kitchen.'' I said.

''Maybe she fell by accident, some of the stairs are kinda old.'' my mom said.

The doctor started to wrap my foot up and he said, ''She has to keep this on for three weeks until she can walk and here are some crunches so she can walk with.''

We got back home and Nate was in the family room watching television.

''So what did the doctor say?'' Nate asked.

''He said that your sister has to walk with crunches for three weeks.'' my dad said.

''At least she won't be able to bother me until then.'' Nate said.

I looked at my parents and asked, ''Can we have dinner now?''

''Sure and your birthday cake is on the table.'' my mom said.

We went to eat dinner and then we ate some cake.

It was time to open presents when Nate said, ''Open mines first.''

I took it and I thought it was a prank but when I opened it, it was a sketch book and I was really happy.

''I knew you wanted one so I went out and got you one, happy birthday sis.'' Nate said.

''Thanks Nate, that's really sweet of you.'' I said.

That was the first time I have ever heard myself say that but I glad I did because I was really great full.

we went to bed and I didn't fall asleep because something was keeping me up

I finally went to sleep when I saw this figure standing over me and I wanted to scream out but I couldn't because it was like something was keeping me from talking.

The figure just looked at me when it finally said, ''Hello Tara.''

I just looked at it and it said, ''It's okay, you can talk.''

''Who are you?'' I asked.

''Someone who has been waiting to see you for a long time.'' the figure said.

''I don't understand.'' I told it.

''This is my house and your family has moved into it and you are going to help me get them out.'' the figure said.

''I won't help someone's who is evil.'' I said.

''You took my necklace I left for you, that means to trust me.'' the figure said.

''What are you going to do to my family if we don't move out?'' I asked.

''I won't do anything to you but I will kill your family.'' the figure said.

''No, I won't do it.'' I said.

''BIG MISTAKE!'' it screamed and then it shot at me and then it got in my body.

I started to have a hard time to breathe and then I was still and everything we black.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I looked around and I thought what happened last night was a dream but something was telling me it was real.

I got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast.

''Good morning.'' my dad said.

Nate came in the kitchen and asked me, '' How are you walking?''

''What are you talking about?'' I asked.

''Last night you broke your ankle and the doctor said you can't walk on it.'' Nate said.

I looked down at my foot and it was looking okay to me and I said to him, ''Maybe it healed quickly.''

He looked at me like I was telling some kind of lie and my mom said, ''Go get your crunches, the doctor said you have to use them.''

''But my foot is fine.'' I said with an attitude.

''What's with the attitude today?'' My mom asked.

''I don't have attitude mom, maybe there is something wrong with you this morning.'' I said.

''Go back to your room and wrap up your foot and get those crunches or you are going to be grounded.'' My mom had said to me.

I suddenly got angry and then I slapped my mom across her face really hard and she started to cry out in pain.

''AHHHHHHHH!'' My mom screamed.

I shook my head and asked, ''Mom are you okay?''

''Don't touch me.'' she said.

''I'm sorry, it was an accident.'' I said.

I had reached out to touch er face and she slapped my hand away.

''Just go to school and we'll talk about this when you get home.'' she said.

I got my stuff and headed out the door and Nate followed behind me.

''Why did you slap mom?'' he asked.

''It was an accident.'' I said.

He stopped me and said, ''You know it wasn't an accident, you did it on purpose.''

''Leave me alone.'' I said as I began to get angry.

''Or what? You're going to hit?'' he asked as he kept messing with me.

I angrier and angrier and then I pushed him in the middle of the rode.

He looked of from the ground and saw a truck coming and he rolled out of its way.

Nate got up and asked, ''Why did you push me?''

I looked at him and I felt that my eyes got really black and Nate asked, ''What's wrong with your eyes?''

I grabbed his neck and began to choke him and I said, ''Don't mess with me unless you want to die.''

He pulled himself away from me and began to run to school.

Just then the ghostly figure appeared in front of me and asked, ''Do you know why you're doing all these things?''

''No.'' as I answered it.

''Because I'm making you do them.'' it said.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked.

''You refused to help me so I'm possessing your body to make your family mad.'' it said.

''Please just leave me alone.'' it said.

''I can't because I'm like your guardian angel but I'm the evil kind.'' it said.

It stepped back inside my body and I began to walk to school again.

When I got there Katie was waiting for me and asked, ''Where have you been?''

''I was coming.'' I said.

''I heard what you did to your mom and brother.'' Katie said.

''How did you know about that?'' I asked.

''Your brother.'' Katie said.

''That stupid rat.'' I said angrily.

''Woah, that's the first time I've heard you saw that about him. Are you okay?'' Katie asked.

''Yes, there is nothing wrong with me and if you asked me that again I will come to your house and cut you and your family.'' I said.

I heard the words come out of my mouth and I knew it was something I would never say but I knew the evil figure was taking over me and he said that to Katie.

''Tara, why are you acting like this? Something is definitely wrong with you.'' Katie said.

I suddenly grabbed Katie's hair and pulled her close to my mouth and I said, ''Nothing is wrong with me and if you call me crazy again I will hurt you.'' I said.

She pulled away from me and ran away.

I ran to the locker rooms and the figure appeared again.

''Your friend was calling you crazy.'' it said.

''Only because of you.'' I said.

Suddenly I felt weak and I started to feel bad.

''Why am I feeling like this?'' I asked.

''I should tell you this, I am an evil entity and when your body gets weaker and weaker I get stronger and stronger.'' it said.

''Please, just leave me alone.'' I begged.

It then disappeared and then I went to swim class.

* * *

When I got there everyone was waiting for me and the coach told me to go change and I did.

After I finished I got in to water and I just stood there.

Just then a Mary Stevenson came over to me.

We never get along because she thinks she's better than everyone.

''C'mon loser you gotta swim.'' Mary said.

''Leave me alone.'' I said.

''Why? Are you mad at little ole me?'' she asked.

''I am having a bad day so leave me alone.'' I said.

''I don't care loser.'' Mary said.

I began to get angry and Mary asked, ''Can't you hear?''

I then grabbed her head and put it under the water and then the coach saw me after five minutes.

''Hey let her go.'' the coach said and she ran around to the other side of the pool to me.

She put her hand in the water and pulled Mary out

Mary was coughing up water and the coach said, ''Someone go get the principal and tell him to call an ambulance.''

The ambulance came to take Mary to the hospital and the principal called my parents.

When they came my mo walked up to me and asked, ''What did you do Tara?''

''I didn't do anything.'' I said.

The principal came in his office and my dad asked him, ''What did our daughter do?''

''She put Mary Stevenson's head under water and I think she tried to kill her.'' the principal said.

''There has to be a mistake.'' my mom said.

''Her coach said that she did put her head under water and she was trying to drown her.'' the principal said.

My dad looked at her and asked, ''Is that true?''

''I don't know, I don't remember what happened.'' I said.

''Can we take her home?'' my mom asked.

''You have to because she is suspended from school.'' the principal said.

We went to the car and Nate was already in the car.

When we got in my dad asked, ''Why did you do that?''

''I didn't do it, it was someone else.'' I said.

''Your coach said she saw you did it.'' my dad said.

''I know but it was an evil entity that made me do it, it's taking over my body and is making me do bad things.'' I said.

''Just tell us the truth.'' my mom begged me.

''I am telling you the truth.'' I said.

''You know what, you are grounded until you tell us the truth.'' my dad said.

''But that's not fair.'' I said.

''We don't care.'' my mom said.

* * *

When we got home I went up to my room and I closed my door.

I was getting weaker and I almost fell on my floor.

I went to my bed and the figure came over to me and said, ''Three days left.''

''What do you mean?'' I asked

''After three days your soul will get weak and I will take over.'' it said.

''Who are you?'' I asked.

''I'm your ancestor.'' it said.

''What?'' I said stunned.

''I'm your only ancestor that is evil and you family didn't tell me about you because they didn't want you to know I was evil.'' it said.

''What did you do?'' I asked.

''I would kill the townsfolk because I would used their skin to make things.'' it said.

''What did they do to you?'' I asked.

''They burned down my house but 10 years ago they built it up again and my spirit still rests in this house.'' it said.

''But what does that have to do with me?'' I asked.

''You are my decedent and you are evil too.'' it said.

''No I'm not.'' I said.

''Yes you will because after I take over no one will be able to stop me.'' it said and then it disappeared.

I fell back on my bed and I was thinking if the entity was really going to take over and that it was really my ancestor and I was really it's decedent.

I fell asleep and when I had this dream that the whole earth was destroyed and everything was burned and that evil entities were lurking around looking for humans.

I woke up screaming and then I saw that Nate was in my room and I asked him, ''What are you doing in here?''

''I heard you screaming and I came in here to see why. Oh and that mom and dad told me to tell you that they went out for a while.'' Nate said.

''Are they still mad at me?'' I asked.

''I wouldn't say mad, I would say concerned about you.'' Nate said.

''But I wasn't the one would put Mary's head under water.'' I said.

''I kinda believe you but I wanna know one thing.'' he said.

''What's that?'' I asked.

''I wanna know why your eyes turned black this morning.'' he said.

''Maybe it was the sun that got in your eyes.'' I said.

''No it wasn't, I'm watching you Tara.'' Nate said and the he walked out of my room.

I went downstairs and I went to the family room.

I sat there watching television when the figure appeared again and he said, ''We need to get rid of your brother.''

''No, he didn't do anything.'' I said.

''He is trying to find out about me but that can't happen.'' it said.

The figure looked over at the stairs and I looked too and we both saw Nate looking at us.

''Nate,run!'' I yelled.

* * *

He ran up the stairs and the entity went after him and I yelled, ''Stop!''

The entity stopped and I said, ''Leave him alone.''

''He saw me and that's not good.'' it said.

I ran in the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

When I went back in the family room I held the knife to my throat and it saw me.

''What are you doing?'' it asked.

''If I killed myself then you wouldn't have a body to take over, if you touch my brother I will cut myself.'' I said.

It turned back around and came back to my body.

Nate cam back down and asked, ''What was that?''

''It was an evil entity.'' I said.

''So when you said you didn't try to kill Mary, it was that thing?'' Nate asked.

''Yes.'' I said.

''We have to tell mom and dad.'' Nate said.

''You can't.'' I said.

''Why not?'' he asked.

''Because it will try to hurt you guys and me.'' I said.

''Why is it inside of you?'' Nate asked.

''Because it wants me to do bad things and I am the decedent of it because it was my ancestor.'' I said.

I fell to the ground and Nate came over to and asked, ''What's wrong?''

''It's taking over my body and I'm getting weaker.'' I said.

Suddenly everything went black.

When I woke up I was at the hospital and I saw mom, dad, and Nate.

''Honey are you okay?'' mom asked.

''I don't feel so good.'' I said.

A doctor came in and my dad asked, ''What's wrong with her?''

''The other doctors ran some tests on her and we couldn't find anything wrong with her.'' the doctor said.

''What are you talking about?'' my mom asked.

''She isn't feeling too well but we couldn't find what she has that's making her sick or how she is sick.'' the doctor said.

''What are you going to do with her?'' Nate asked.

''We are going to keep her here over night and see what's going on with her and for the mean time you can go home.'' the doctor said and he walked out.

My parents were walking out when Nate said,'' Let me say something to her, I'll meet you in the car.''

''Okay.'' my dad said.

They left and Nate asked, ''Why can't you tell that thing to leave you?''

''Because I don't want anything to happen to you guys.'' I said.

''You need to stop this.'' Nate said.

Just then I grabbed his throat and said in a deep voice, ''I am going to kill you if it's the last thing I do.''

Nate laughed and he said, ''I know who you are and you don't scare but.''

Nate pulled away and he walked away.

* * *

I was sleeping in the hospital bed and I kept dreaming about the evil entity and then suddenly I woke up and I had no air in my lungs.

The alarm in my room went off and doctors came in.

They saw I couldn't breathe and one said, ''Get her an oxygen mask quick.''

A nurse went and got me one and put it to my mouth and I started to breathe again but then everything in the room started to float.

Then I began to feel my body float and the oxygen mask fell off my face and then my mouth opened.

When my mouth opened I screamed and everything, even the doctor and nurses, hit against the wall hard.

The lights blinked on and off and the glass to the windows burst out.

I heard the police come outside and then five of them came in.

''Get her down!'' yelled one of the officers.

They all came over to me and pulled me down.

I stopped screaming and I just looked at everyone in the room.

''I'm going to call her parents.'' said a nurse.

She walked out and a few minutes later my parents and Nate came in with the nurse.

''What happened?'' my mom asked.

''We think your daughter is possessed by something.'' a doctor said.

''What are you talking about?'' my dad asked.

''Your daughter screamed and everything in the room flew back against the wall.'' the doctor said.

''That can't be true.'' my mom said.

''It is true.'' Nate suddenly said.

''You know something about this?'' the doctor asked.

''Yeah, Tara told me that an evil entity is taking over her body and every time she gets weaker, it gets stronger.'' Nate said.

My mo looked at me and asked, ''Is that true Tara?''

I shook my head for yes.

''Get the necklace.'' I said weakly.

''What are you talking about Tara?'' the doctor said.

''The necklace gives it power, get it off of me.'' I said.

The doctor reached over to get the necklace off and then when he put his hands on it he yelled, ''Ow!''

''What's wrong?'' a nurse asked.

''It burned me.'' the doctor said and then he showed everyone his hand and it was indeed burned.

''I'm going to go call the exorcist.'' a nurse said and she left.

After ten minutes and man came in with the nurse and he was wearing a cloak and he asked, ''What's wrong with this child?''

''An evil entity is taking over her body.'' the doctor said.

''When did this happen?'' the exorcist asked.

''We don't know.'' my dad said.

''I forgot to tell you guys something else.'' Nate said.

''What?'' the exorcist asked.

''The entity is her ancestor and she's the decedent of it.'' Nate said.

The exorcist came over to me and said, ''I can feel the darkness around her, I must began the exorcism.''

* * *

The exorcist took out a cross and then I said in an evil voice, ''Don't put that near me.''

''Who are you?'' the exorcist asked.

''Everyone in this town knows who I am because I did the most crime in the 1800's and I had to stay in my house.'' it said.

''Why are you in this child?'' the exorcist asked.

''Because she took the necklace and she is the kind of person you wouldn't suspect to be a killer.'' it said.

"I think this evil entity is a demon." the exorcist said.

"Correct you are but you cannot get rid of me because I am very powerful and no one can stop me from doing anything." it said.

"If you leave this child then I won't have to hurt you." it said.

"The only person going to get hurt is you and everyone in here!" it yelled.

Then something happened, the demon inside of me made my eyes turn black and it made fire come out of my mouth and it said, "Try to mess with me and see what will happen."

"Tell us what will happen then." the exorcist said.

"You all will and after I take over Tara's body then here will be no one to stop me!" it yelled.

I started to drift off in a sleep and my brother said, "Don't go to sleep, you have to stay awake unless you will die and we won't see you again."

"I'm too weak, please help me.'' I said weakly.

The exorcist said, ''I have never seen a demon like this before.''

''What are you going to do?'' my mom asked.

''I'm have to perform an exorcism on her.'' the exorcist said.

''What if that doesn't work?" my dad asked.

''Then your daughter will die.'' the exorcist said.

My parents looked surprised and the demon inside of me said, ''Time is running out, if you don't do anything then she will die and I will take over.''

''Do something.'' Nate said.

''Okay, I'm going to start the exorcism.'' the exorcist said.

* * *

''I need everyone to step back.'' the exorcist said.

Everyone stood back and he said, ''Oh evil demon, I command you to leave this child right now''

He took a bottle of holly water out of his pocket and said, ''The spirit of Christ commands you, the spirit of Christ commands you.''

The demon voice yelled, ''Stop! It burns, it burns!''

He kept pouring hot water and then everything got quiet.

Everyone was still and no one said anything.

''Did it work?'' Nate asked in a whisper.

''I think it did.'' the exorcist said.

I was laying there with my eyes closed and then suddenly I woke up and I saw everyone looking down at me.

''Are you okay?'' my mom asked.

I blinked and said, ''I'm fine but I have this strange feeling that I'm not.'' I said.

''I don't care, as long as you're alright.'' my mom said and she hugged me.

My dad came and hugged me too but Nate was standing beside the bed and he was just looking at me.

''What's wrong Nate?'' I asked.

''Nothing, I'm just happy that you're okay.'' he said.

Something was telling me that Nate was thinking about something but I ignored it because I was happy to be back.

When my parents finally could take me home, I ran up to my room because I was tired.

''Where are you going?'' my dad asked.

''I'm I'm kinda tired and I wanna take a little nap.'' I said.

''Okay but dinner is at 6:30 p.m.'' my dad said.

''Okay.'' I said and I went to my room.

When I got up there I was looking around and then I went to my mirror to look at my reflection.

I looked at my reflection and what I saw wasn't me.

In the mirror was the evil entity and asked, ''Are you happy to see me?''

''I thought you were gone forever.'' I said.

''I'm really smart and by the way, I am a demon and I am really powerful.'' it said.

''Leave me alone.'' I said.

''Sorry, but I can't do that.'' it said.

Then Nate walked in and asked, ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, why do you ask?'' I asked.

''Because I thought you weren't feeling well and that you could use some company.'' he said.

''Well I don't so you can leave.'' I said.

He walked over to me and he slapped me.

''Why did you do that?!'' I screamed.

''Because I know that you are not my sister.'' he said.

''Yes I am.'' I said.

''No you're not, when we were at the hospital I looked in your eyes and I could see evil and I know that the evil entity isn't gone and I saw it in the mirror before you saw me.'' Nate said.

Suddenly my eyes turned red and I said,'' Help me.''

''I'm telling mom and dad.'' he said as he was about to walk out of my door.

But then the door shut and the lights went out and everything was flying in the air and I suddenly said in and evil voice, ''You are not gonna tell anyone because you are gonna die before you do.''

''All you have to do is leave my sister alone and we could be alright.'' Nate said.

''That will never happen and besides, if you tell anyone they will think you're crazy.'' I said.

''You know what, I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of here and when I do, you will never return.'' Nate said

Then mom walked in and everything was back to normal.

''Is everything okay up here?'' she asked.

''Yeah, Nate was just checking up on me.'' I said.

''That is sweet Nate but you need to leave your sister alone so she can get some rest.'' she said.

''Okay mom but let me give her a hug before I go.'' he said.

He hugged me and whispered in my ear, ''You are not going to win.''

And then he left.

I was alone in my room and I said to the entity, ''You need to stop and leave me alone.''

''I'm sorry but I can't because you are special.'' it said.

''Why?'' I asked.

''You have no idea do you?'' it asked.

''No.'' I said.

''Let me tell you. You are special because you are a portal to the demon world.'' it said.

''I don't understand.'' I said.

''Demons are trying to get near you so they can escape and harm everyone on this earth, but they can't because you are always happy.'' it said.

''What happens when I'm sad?'' I asked.

''Then they will be able to get near you and get out, they won't harm you but they will harm everyone else.'' it said.

''Why my?'' I asked.

''Because they chose you before you were born oh and by the way, it's time.'' it said.

''Time for what?'' I asked.

''Time for me to take over your body.'' it said.

He jumped in my body and he took over and I was weak.

* * *

The next day when we were getting ready for school, Nate came in and said, ''We have to go.''

''Okay.'' I said.

''Is that entity gone?'' he asked.

''Yes, I told him that if he didn't leave I would cut myself and he left.'' I said.

''Okay, come on or we're gonna be late.'' he said.

When we walked out the door, I felt that my eyes were getting red and then Nate looked at me and asked,''Are you okay?''

I shook my head and said, ''I'm fine.''

* * *

When we made it home Nate went into the family room and told mom and dad,''There is something wrong with Tara.''

''What do you mean?'' dad asked.

''I mean when we were at school, Tara was arguing with someone when she scratched him and he started to bled so bad that he had to go to the emergency room and get stitches.'' Nate said.

''Do you think she's still possessed?'' mom asked.

''Only one way to find out.'' Nate said.

All three of them came into my room and dad asked,''Are you okay?''

''Why wouldn't I be?'' I asked.

''Because you've been acting weird.'' Nate said.

''No I haven't.'' I said.

''We know you're still possessed and we want you to leave my sister alone.'' Nate said

I got up and a knife appeared in my hand.

''I'm not going anywhere.'' I said in a demonic voice.

The next thing I know I'm stabbing my brother and my parents.

* * *

**Disclaimer: After I killed my family, I took over the world and now demons are walking around everywhere and people are trying to kill me but they won't because I am powerful.I hope they will be alright under my evil wing! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


End file.
